psifandomcom-20200214-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is the power to control manifest energy, wind currents, and control air with the mind. With this power, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. Combined with Thermokinesis, aerokinetic maneuvers can create warm or cold gusts. Not only does it require focus, but also it involves connecting with the wind. That is, creating and maintaining a conscious connection with the air. It is recommended to always practice aerokinesis with caution. A very advanced practitioner could potentially create dangerous winds if he or she loses control. Here are some lessons on training Aerokinesis. Developing/Training Aerokinesis Wind Summon: Stand in a comfortable position with your hands by your waists. If you can, try to go into a standing meditation if you want a greater effect. Now visualize the power of the four winds(north, south, east, and west). Picture them being attached by "strings" to your hands, so that you may move the winds as you please. At this point, with the strings still in mind, slowly begin to raise your hands. This will cause the winds to be drawn towards you. As your hands raise, wind should kick up. Repeat the process once your hands are above your head if you wish to create more wind. Aerokinesis tech 1: '''So go outside and meditate for an hour, this only takes a small amount of concentration.Now, think how that wind would feel hitting you from the direction of your choice.Then, once you feel the wind start to kick up,try to make it as strong as you can. (Credit to: Art of psi) '''Tech 2 Focus your mind, but don't go into a full meditation. You should be standing in the general area you want the wind to come to. Raise your hands a comfortable height in the air. Imagine cords connecting to a huge "sheet" of wind. Pinch those imaginary cords between your thumb and forefinger. Now snap your wrists back(you should be standing with raised palms towards the wind). Imagine, as you jerk the cords, the "sheet" rippling, and coming toward you, picking up speed. If you're outside, picture the tops of the trees swaying and rustling their leaves as the wind pushes past them. Keep doing these two things until the trees actually start to move. Once this happens, snap your wrist and arms down and back, and visualize the "sheet" becoming almost a wave, crashing down towards where you're standing and blowing past you. As long as you keep concentrating the wind should keep coming, sometimes in gusts, and sometimes in a long steady wind. If you practice enough, you can become very good at this and the winds will be stronger. Aerokinesis tech 2: Practicing Aerokinesis (outdoors) Imagine strings of psi stretching off of your finger toward the winds. Pull not jerk, your hand where you want the wind to blow.This takes a while to master and eventually you will be able to bring strong winds. Aerokinesis Tech 3: Practicing Aerokinesis (Indoors) Hold your hands about four inches away from your face. Keep them about three inches apart from each other. Blow air in between your two hands. Choose one hand to move the air with. Make sure the other hand cannot feel the wind being blown past it. With the hand you've chosen, try to push the wind towards the other hand until you can feel it against your skin. Aerokinesis Tech 4: '''Practicing Aerokinesis (Indoors) First meditate for a few minutes, then turn off all fans ,ac units and things that blow air. Then imagine there is air blowing throughout the entire room, like a big gust was inside. the more you concentrate the more easier and faster this will work. This worked for lots of fellow aerokinetics that I know. '''Medium Tornado- To start, meditate for at least one hour, focusing on the air around you. This incites a conscious connection with the air, which is necessary to perform this exercise. Use the meditations listed further down, if you wish. Once the connection is firmly maintained, you must induce rage within the wind. Shape this rage into circles or spheres spirals and make them spin around you. This forms the basis of the tornado. Hand Tornadoes: First, you need to meditate for one hour. Visualize strings of energy connecting you to the wind. Once you feel the attachment to the wind, control the wind and let it blow in two directions. This will acquaint you to the consciousness of the wind. Now, imagine that tornadoes are forming around your hands and feel the wind strengthening around them. These tornadoes will be blowing with great power against your face. Continue strengthening their power. You must feel aggressive. Let it rage with power. In time, a tornado will form around each hand. Air balls: First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Form it into a ball-like shape. Gather until there is nowhere for the energy to go but out. Release all air energy in a form of a ball. Air Blade: Basically use your ability to sharpen the air. First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Condense the air into a blade; this may help you visualize a sword or a knife in your hand. After it's condensed, focus on sharpening the blade, just keep sharpening until you feel that it's razor sharp, then either swing it, or launch it in a wave. Air Jump: First, concentrate on controlling the air around you. Then jump into the air. Then, when you reach the peak of your jump, focus air molecules to be underneath your foot and condense the air molecules underneath your foot to become as hard as stone. Vacuum Speed: Control the air in front of your leg, and then cover your leg with air and move your leg somewhere else to create a vacuum. The less air pressure means less air resistance, and you will kick faster. Resistance shield: Visualize the molecules in the air being drawn to you, and compacting tightly as a shield around your body, visualize the shield being a sphere over your body and bond the air molecules together and every time you breathe, more molecules are compacting on the sphere shaped shield, keep visualizing the sphere becoming denser. Air Pressure Wave: Visualize air molecules being drawn to your palms, and visualize those air molecules stacking up as a wall and visualize the air molecules bonding very tightly in front of you. Visualize your hands being filled up with air. Feel the air flowing through your body. Then visualize the air building up in your palms. Now put your palms on the wall of pressured air and visualize the air in your palms blasting out at the wall and you will push the air out of your palms into the pressured air and you will create an Air Pressure Wave. WHIRLWIND ATTACK: Highly Dangerous. First, do a wind summon and afterwards,spin the air around you. Focus great power into the spin. It must be strong enough to lift you in midair. This is the whirlwind. Use its momentum to move you around from place to place. As you do so, the wind will acquire objects scattered near it, much like a tornado, and these objects will fling away in due time. Then move the whirlwind that you made to pick up stuff around the area and make it hit something. Flying: '''There are many ways of people flying ,but this is my own way. First you power-up using any type of power-up that feels right for you. Now Levitate, While Levitating use your ki from your chakra point and force your ki to come out of your body and push you into the direction in which you wanna go. '''To Summon/Banish the Wind A Beginner: '''This technique is so simple, yet effective, it will be hard to believe, but it is very real. The process is simple. To summon the wind, thrust your right hand forward, palm facing the direction you want the wind to blow, and focus. See the wind blow in the desired position, and it will come.To banish the wind, thrust your LEFT hand forward, palm facing the direction the wind is coming from, and imagine a force-field surrounding you, blocking the wind on all sides, and the wind will stop. '''Air speed power up: First get into a stance that you are able to draw ki in (if you watch Dragonball Z you know what I am talking about). now visualize your ki going through your body, now visualize yourself dematerialize into the wind and becoming part of it. Try to connect with the wind. You will feel your ki going through your body real fast. When you do this the air speed of the wind around you will increase but your reaction time, strength, and your speed to gather ki energy will greatly increase more than the ki flame power up. Air Purification: ''' This is a very hard technique to pull off correctly. If done, even the most toxic of air can be morphed into pure oxygen. Stand in a comfortable position, arms crossed at the waist. Now continue to create a shield. Add as much energy as you feel is needed for the given situation. Visualize the shield being filled with pure air. Also focus on the edge of the shield as a suction device, pulling in the air around you, and releasing as regular air. When finished, let the shield merge with the air around you. '''Cyclone Pierce: '''This one of my most efficient attacks. Get into your fighting stance and put or Extend both of your hands in front of your chest. Now visualize your ki inside your body and make it form into your hands in a swirl. Don't make your ki form into a ball. Now bring in some energy from your environment and have it swirl around with your ki. Now breathe in some ki and have it go directly to your hands and have it join in the swirl. Now exhale to fire it at your target. Now while its heading to your opponent in a tornado kinda of a way. Picture a tornado shooting at your opponent. When it hits imagine your ki going through your opponents forehead and out your opponents back. When it goes through your opponens back it should have some of your opponents ki. This attack doesn't do any damage but when your opponent tries to gather ki they should have an automatic burnout if done right. '''Air Gun(added by Fusion): To do the air gun you you must focus on gathering enough PSI, or Ki into your fingers. next you have to gather the wind and focus a lot of it around the one or two fingers you choose to use to shoot. Finally to fire you use the PSI, or Ki (depending on which you used) to blast the air like a small bullet, if enough force from the PSI, or Ki is put into the Air Gun you can actually hurt someone. Air Machine Pistol(added by Fusion): This is a very dangerous tech as it requires almost every ounce of ki in your body to perform this very strong attack. The Air Machine Pistol requires you to gather Psi or Ki like the Air Gun except you use 2 hands to make and use 2 fingers each hand, 4 fingers used in total. To do this you must put about a third of your Psi/Ki in each hand and concentrate the Psi/Ki into your fingers on each hand. next you must gather wind like the Air Gun but you must focus wind like a constant stream into your hands even while you fire this technique. Finally you must explode a small bit of your concentrated Psi/Ki from one hand. but unlike air gun you don't stop their, you then fire the Psi/Ki from your other hand as you gather wind into your other finger again. you then fire the other blast with the same hand you used for the first blast. then you keep on repeatedly fire CONSTANT Air Guns towards the target. after all the Psi/Ki is used up you will feel tired and drained. you might even collapse depending on if you use almost all your ki(like as in 49.5% of your ki in one hand, and 49.5% ki in the other which would really drain you of strength.) Mega Air Bullet Bomb(Added by Fusion): Ok, force every single ounce of ki you can spare, send a lot of psi into this bomb, gather wind, and gather energy from around you, force the wind around the energy, let it conceal in, feel all the wind, let the energy harden into a dome, then when its hard, make the wind surround the dome really close. the finally throw the thing and let it explode on impact. the wind is to cut the person, the ki is to damage all it can. Storm Summoning (Added by TheMasterBeliever): First put your right hand up and visualize an air psi ball on your hand then you visualize an electric psi ball on your left hand and in 15 minutes a storm will appear and the storm will last only for 30 minutes. Air Weapon ( added by karlilos):Visualize any weapon you want between your hands . Control the air to form a shell around it (copying the same shape) . Make sure the air is condensed around it. See the weapon disappearing so only the air version is there. Then the big moment... ATTACK!!!!!! Air Levitation (Added by ArmedWithWings): 'Put an object on the ground or on a table. Feel wind coming toward the object, and make wind push on both sides of the object with an equal force. Then try to lift it up, when it starts to levitate make air go under the object to give it more lift. When done just drop it or slowly move it back down if it's a fragile object. 'Meditations Med 1 Sit quietly, breathe in and feel the air filling your lungs. Inhale and Exhale. Feel your breath of life escaping out of your body into the world beyond. As you breathe in again, see the small molecules of air flowing into your nose and over your tongue, down into your lungs where it fills them completely. Transformed by the natural processes of your body, let air flow back out to feed the cycle. As air is part of the cycle of life and a part of you, you are part of the cycle. Feel yourself go with the air as it exits your body. Transformed, you should drift with it, as it catches a breeze, so you will feel that you are floating higher above the earth. Become Air. Feel the weightlessness and freedom. You are no longer bound by the other elements or even the natural law of gravity. You are air. Floating with it, riding the breezes and gusts as birds do. Move with air, let it carry you away into the clouds. Air is everywhere, constantly in motion, to move with a wavelike motion in and out of everything on earth. As a being of air, you are freed to move with it. Passing through solid structures, rusting leaves on branches, supporting the wings of birds. Allow this to happen, move with the element. You may glide or soar, gust or squall as is the nature of air. Let yourself be carried away on the element. Feel it all around you, in you, with you, being you. See the world as air might, at dawn, new and fresh, covered with dew, just coming alive. Enjoy the movements and the feelings. Acknowledge the mighty power of air. When you are ready, reacquaint yourself with the earth. Gravity gently draws you back down to the ground beneath your feet. Feel solidity returning to your limbs, the water coursing through your body, the fire of life burning with in. Return to your physical nature, a composite of all elements. Med 2 After you have been able to connect with the Air, you need to be able to feel it. Now, while still standing, gather your chi in your belly. Let it build up for a bit. Now, let the chi flow throughout your entire body, your chest, your arms, your legs, hands, and toes, every single part of your body is filled and flowing with chi. Slowly, project strands of chi out of your body, you can have them coming out all over or just in your hands. Thin the chi out as it flows, letting it wave in the winds. As it leaves your body, merge the chi with the air, let it connect and become one. Feel it in your body. Just let the energy go to where it wants, follow it and feel it. Let the chi spread out around you, everywhere. Keep it attached to the winds. The point of this exercise is to be able to get the feeling of moving wind, how it makes your energy feel and to be in harmony with your own chi with that of the Air. Getting them on the same wavelength. Simple, no? ' ' 'Skills' ' ' Skill This is going to be pretty much your first Air Control lesson. If you have not finished the Connection and Feeling lessons, go away. You should do those lessons, and not just once. And after you do them, keep doing them. Now, in this lesson, you will be pulling air currents with a ki ball. Yes, it is as simple as it sounds. Firstly, gather your ki in your belly as normal. Let it stand there. Slowly direct the ki up your chest and out to your arms, down and into your hands. Form the ki Ball between your hands. Now, start to spin the ki ball, in one direction. Faster and faster, letting the air around it be pulled in. Let the air and ki circle(ki circle is made by spinning the ki ball). the air and ki ball should be merged Just keep that going, at a constant rate and velocity (speed and direction). Get the feel of having the Air Ball. Try doing this a few times until you get the hang of it. Skill 2 The next goal in controlling the Air element after you can successfully feel, connect with, and create a form with it, is to Stream it. Which basically means to move it, while in a form.Gather your Air Ball, first by gathering energy and then running it to your hands and forming a ki ball.Keeping your concentration on the form between your hands, slowly start moving both hands, with the air ball in the center, upwards, about to your chest level.With your concentration at the core, slowly spread your hands by 'pulling' the air ball with each hand, spreading it out into a loose tube like structure. Keep up with practice, remember to do the feeling and connection exercises. Subliminal video for Aerokinesis training Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Energy powers Category:Kinetic Abilities Category:Psionics